borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Psycho (Borderlands)
Borderlands came out almost a month before Left 4 Dead 2, and why would Gearbox reference a Valve game? Pretty extraneous addition to the wiki. If you have a good reason to have it there, go ahead and tell me and put it back. --Spaphrenchie 00:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Time to pound... Okay, so there are obviously different opinions on this. I've heard (and seen on subtitles) SOME MEAT PUPPIES, but other people seem to have heard different things. Should we try and reach some consensus? --TCoZ 21:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's "meat puppets". There is a band by that name, which might have inspired the quote. -- WarBlade 01:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :: It does indeed sound like the normal psychos say "meat puppets". However, certain enemies with special voices that use Psycho phrases - Chaz and, I think, Nine Toes - don't say the word out loud as distinctly, making it hard to know for sure, but the subtitles(which show for these enemies as they don't for the standard Psychos) definitely do say "meat puppies". Mad Mephit 21:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I actually thought it was meat poppets or some shit like that, but I eventually decided it was puppets. And the subtitles have been wrong on many occasions, so I wouldn't give them too much credit. --Nagamarky 05:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::It is definately time to pound 'the meat puppets'. First time I heard it I thought of a euphamism. Hehe :::I have never heard puppies or muppets or poppits. :::CrawTripper (talk) 02:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hanz Hanz looks more like a Bruiser than a Psycho. 23:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's just a character model. Think about how he operates in the game. As a melee unit he has more in common with Psychos, than with Bruisers. -- WarBlade 01:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::But we can't classify him as a psycho on that basis alone. :::With those grenades and whatnot, he's sort of reminiscent of the Roid Rage Psycho. But much much smaller. And his grenades aren't MIRVs. -- 01:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::hans and franz are mini bosses. faction bandit. 04:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Can Hanz have differing grenade mods? I myself have seen him chuck proximities when i fought him, but I'm just wondering if he always throws those. Steel _ 07:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) midget psycho theory A less likely theory is that the origin of all midget psychos (and possibly baddass psychos) are Half failed attembts to clone more psychos for general fodder by use of bandits. These clones are created in sledge's safehouse, as sudgested by the room with numorous white chambers in the walls that midget psychos step out of. The very first chamber when entering this room is one of several with steel bars over it, and what may look like a chunk of meat in there. Also, the small wall chambers have white screen over the entrance, simiar to the black out screen over the outrunner garages in the dahl headlands. When walking through this screen, the inside of the chamber is the same white as the screen, only made a discernable space by the large blood splatters on the back and floor revealing solid walls. These blood splatters appear wether or not you have killed the midget psychos before they are able to step out of the chambers. Prophet of the word :Helena Pierce's history lesson indicates what their origins are. -- WarBlade 04:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::ty. i had not seen that before. 04:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::No it dosen't. It never says what they did to alter themselves, only that they did something. Prophet of the word 02:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Still, theories are not considered content. They go on talk pages, not in articles. 02:51, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The addition of motor head in the Secret armory only further suggests my theory.Prophet of the word 01:13, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Knoxx Midgets There are new articles laying around regarding Midgets from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx; not sure if someone wants to integrate them here. Thanks. 31stCenturyMatt 11:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) *Badass Midget *Skag Rustler *Skag Rider *Skag Ravager *Skag Rapparee And two more. 31stCenturyMatt 16:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Midget Rustler *Midget Ravager And another. 31stCenturyMatt 22:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) *Midget Rustler Midgets - Time to Branch There are four archetypes of 'human' (and the word "mutant springs to mind) loosely gathered into a larger idea of what bandits are. *Bandit *Bruiser *Midget *Psycho Thus far the midgets have been grouped previously with Bandits, then with Psychos, but now with the Knoxx DLC it's becoming clear that they should have their own article. There are loads more midget types now than the original two, plus one boss, that were in the initial game. -- WarBlade 22:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to create this new page. I currently do not have the time or attention span to do it myself, but you should be able to do it. 22:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. Now on to ferreting out the redirects. I don't have the General Knoxx DLC, so I'm still looking for other contributors to flesh that part out. -- WarBlade 23:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Badass Psycho Is it just me, or are Badass Psychos just as weak as midgets? I just let them get close to me because they're so weak. A normal Psycho takes my whole shield and leaves me with about 200 health (with like 2500 shield and 1000 health) while Badass and Midget Psychos only take like 200-500 shield a hit.-VSD 08:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Also, I fail. How do I underline the subject heading properly? :Fixed. -- WarBlade 10:47, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, mate.-VSD 20:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but this has always bothered me. It's pretty obvious to me that Badass Psychos do a hell of alot less damage than normal Psychos, and I attempted to edit that section before I registered, but someone quickly changed it right back. ChunkyMilk 17:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) look up close at the white eunnels you will see rock so its outside Psychos can enter a players outrunner While messing around on the Salt Flats, I encountered an enemies outrunner and rammed it. What I wasn't expecting is, that one of the psychos, hanging aside of the enemies vehicle actually jumped on MINE and started shaving my head with his axe instead of blowing me away with a grenade... Due to the already low health of my car, time was to short to activate Fraps, but I will try to provoke this again, with it running. Has anyone else experienced this yet? 10:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is a known, if rare, phenomenon. The psycho will latch onto the vehicle and start chopping. -- WarBlade 10:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Burning Psychos Has anyone noticed that Burning Psychos seem to run faster than regular ones? I was going to put it in the article, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't just me first. Tea ache sea 16:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, think about it. If you were on fire, wouldn't you run faster too? (kidding) But, yes i have noticed this as well. 16:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Its like painting flames on a car! The flames make them go faster! Hehehe :Really though, I always thought of it as a coincidence. But now that you mention it, its always the burning and midget psychos that get to me before the regulars and badasses during the Underdome hoarde waves! It makes sense now! :CrawTripper (talk) 02:15, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Nine-Toes, Bone Head and Chaz use Psycho Quotes? As per the title. I just wish I had some outside confirmation on the matter. I'm sure Nine-Toes has his own unique quote (his iconic "You woke the wrong dog), but otherwise knowing that he and the two other psycho-based bosses simply used the same pool of quotes would simplify things.--Mensahero 14:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Burning Psychos don't explode? I am pretty sure I've NEVER seen a Burning Psycho explode as it says in the article, through both the original campaign and Mad Moxxi's Horde Waves (and both playthroughs as well). I've never had them do the "ditch axe, pull out grenade" maneuver on me the way normal-sized and midget close combat psychos do. I'm sure that their only special ability is being immune to Incendiary damage (not that it's a small thing). Editing article.--Mensahero 09:52, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : I've seen a Burning Psycho asplode once. IIRC he was pounding on the Outrunner I was in (I was texting, and didn't bother to pause the game), but when I exited the vehicle, he just did that "ditch axe, pull out grenade" animation and exploded (heavily damaging the runner). Never happened to me again, though. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 23:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) melee psychos (in this game) do not use guns, am i wrong? 12:07, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :mama.. is wrong? never! i'm pretty sure its just bandits that use guns. 16:01, December 5, 2011 (UTC) +1. Madjack uses a revolver and wears a psycho mask IIRC, but he wouldn't qualify as a psycho. 19:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : One-Eyed Jack. Dämmerung 19:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) now that i think about it, i suppose Nine Toes would qualify as well. 20:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC)